This invention relates generally to a bracket and track assembly and particularly to an assembly which can be installed without conventional fasteners and, in one aspect, is used for sliding door assemblies.
Tracks which are used for sliding doors and the like must be mounted or suspended above the doors. Because of this there are considerable problems in aligning the tracks not only laterally but also longitudinally. It will be readily understood that there is a considerable disadvantage making lengthwise adjustments which are dependent on the alignment of bolt openings. In addition, conventional fasteners are easily mislaid and can be loosened by vibration under the operational conditions of some sliding doors.
The present bracket and track assembly overcomes these and other problems in a manner not disclosed by the known prior art.